Heaven In Hell
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: A veces recuerdas haber tocado el cielo estando sumido en el infierno. Dean/Bela. Regalo de Navidad para Vry y Hizz.


**Disclaimer: Si fuera mío quizás esto no sería ficción.**

**Claim: Dean/Bela**

**Summary:** _A veces recuerdas haber tocado el cielo estando sumido en el infierno._

**Para: Hizz y Jackie porque me metieron al fandom, porque son genialosas y porque shippean el Dean/Bela. Ah y porque es regalito de Navidad (:**

**Heaven In Hell**

Le habías dicho que se verían en el infierno y así había sido, aunque habían tardado para llegar al punto de encuentro. Habían tardado porque habías pasado demasiado, demasiado tiempo siendo torturado por esos demonios, demasiado negándote a escuchar la oferta que Alastair te hacía al final de cada maldito día.

Demasiado perdiéndote a ti mismo hasta que finalmente habías aceptado. Ruby había tenido razón, el infierno _sí_ iba a acabar con la humanidad que hubiera en tí.

Y entonces la habías vuelto a ver y claro, no era la misma Bela que habías conocido y que les había jodido la vida bien y bonito a ti y a Sam, siendo la cereza del pastel el que les robara la Colt, o quizás no, quizás fue sólo que en ese momento no habías estado muy seguro sobre si odiarla y vaciarle un revólver o sentir pena por ella y alejarte, aunque por supuesto, en ese día habías optado por lo segundo y habías rematado colgando el teléfono porque no había nada que hacer por ella y porque tenías tu propia sentencia de muerte por la cual preocuparte.

En el fondo habías comprendido su desesperación por aferrarse a algo que la salvara de su trato, al final tú habías sentido la misma frustración al no poder hacer nada excepto escuchar y sentir a los perros tirando de tu piel y desgarrando - un dolor que preferirías mil veces antes que el dolor que habías sufrido y seguirías sufriendo en el infierno -, la mirada en el rostro de Bela y la forma en que también había sido torturada te dijeron que ella preferiría lo mismo.

Y sin embargo, aún veías en sus ojos parte de su antiguo brillo y de cierto modo habías recordado que ella te atraía, quizás en la misma medida en que hacía enfadar, desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

- Dean - su voz no sonaba mejor que la tuya, eso era claro.

- Bela - tus labios se habían intentado curvar en una sonrisa, un 'te lo dije' sin palabras.

- Al final tú también perdiste al caer aquí - comentó mirando alrededor - el nuevo torturador de Alastair, por lo que supe.

Y el dolor hizo mella en tus facciones y deseaste poder darte la vuelta e ignorarla, aunque claro, tu intento de sonrisa había encendido la mecha, pero hacerlo hubiera implicado volver al régimen de torturas impuesto por Alastair y aceptado por tí, vaya cobardía, así que en lugar de eso cerraste en pocos pasos la distancia entre ustedes y la besaste.

No era como lo hubieras imaginado porque estaban en el Infierno y las cosas tendían a verse desde otra perspectiva estando allá abajo, pero igual era un beso, igual te provocó reacciones y sabías que a los demás demonios les importaba un carajo, ninguno les prestaría particular atención, ocupados como estaban bien, intentando escapar o bien torturando almas, cuyos gritos le daban un tono extraño a la escena.

Reacciones que se dispararon en tí al sentir su cuerpo recientemente regenerado bajo tus manos y el inusual calor que ahora emanaba. La sangre dirigiéndose a la mitad de tu cuerpo y gemidos emitidos desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Una mano cerrada en torno a un seno y la presión de sus piernas sobre tus caderas, sexos rozándose y por un instante el olvido sobre su situación actual.

- Dean - tu nombre en sus labios en forma de gemido gutural y tus dedos recorriendo sus caderas, los muslos y su interior, el cálido interior en el que tu mano parecía amoldarse tan bien.

- Bela - el sonido de su nombre y un mordisco en los labios, tus manos recorriendo el trasero perfecto mientras embestías en su interior.

El orgasmo que les había hecho vibrar y morderse - de nuevo - los labios, para evitar gritar el nombre del otro junto con alguna otra blasfemia. Porque, de verdad, aquello había sido como sentir el cielo aunque estaban en lo más profundo del puñetero infierno. Una total ironía, en tu opinión.

Bela dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios antes de irse. Una que por algún motivo te recordó que quizás no volverían a verse porque ambos caerían en lo que hacían, tú torturando almas y ella, bueno, padeciendo un poco de lo mismo. Aunque quizás se volverían a ver y tú estabas dispuesto a esperar por esa oportunidad.

A veces despiertas y recuerdas el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de su piel y su cuerpo bajo tus manos y lamentas no haber podido disfrutar aquello antes. Pero más vale tarde que nunca o al menos eso dicen.

A veces mientras escuchas canciones de AC/DC una sonrisa irónica se pinta en tus labios y Sam se te quedara mirando y jamás te atreverás a explicarle que tu sonrisa tiene que ver con cierta persona de mirada felina y actitud altiva con quien terminaste follando en el Infierno.


End file.
